The Rhythmic Voices Of Love & Fame
by LittleSpoby2199
Summary: Everyone has a voice in what they believe in. But one voice that people rarely have is a singing voice. Toby isn't your average musician; he's blind. After loosing his sight when he was twelve, his life has been anything but normal. But when he joins a private arts school, will he become someone else? Can he be able to sing his way to earn fame and a certain brunette's heart?


_**Hey loves! So, I was watching "Majors & Minors" and this idea just popped in my head. It's a lot different than my other stories, but if this was a movie, it'd be a musical, lol. Also, this story is based on The Script's song "Hall Of Fame", and it'll be in this story A LOT. I recommend listening to it and watching the music video as well because...well, it has a meaning to it (I sound dumb right now...).**_

_**Now, without further ado, here's my new story The Rhythmic Voices Of Love & Fame!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Original Song Writing Life**_

"_If you're stronger than the brightest flame_..." frowning, the blue-eyed teenager shook his head at the words. "No, that's doesn't make _any_ sense."

Groaning and slouching in his blue Phoenix task chair, Toby ran a hand down his face in frustration. Why was trying to find the right lyrics for this song so difficult? It wasn't that hard for his other songs, so why this one? He wouldn't know.

He jumped a little when his bedroom door opened, but smiled at the voice.

"Hey Tobes."

"Hey Em, how'd you-"

"Before you ask, Diane let me in," she said.

"Got'cha. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Is seeing my best friend a reason? And where's my _"Good Morning Hug"_ at?" Emily asked.

Toby laughed and got up before Emily reached for his arm and he embraced her. "_There's_ your hug."

They separated and Emily flopped down on the red beanbag next to Toby's desk. Toby felt around for his chair before he sat down and looked at the computer screen.

"Need some help?" Emily asked.

He nodded. "I mean...I was doing good so far, but then I just...got stuck."

She got up and looked at the lyrics on the screen. Humming the lyrics she smiled and looked at him.

"How is it that you can write amazing songs in your condition?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But this song will be horrible if you don't help me."

"Okay," she said and scanned the screen carefully for several minutes.

Finally, she tried her best at typing the words on the keyboard even though she couldn't see the letters.

"How about..._standing in the hall of fame and the world's gonna know your name 'cause you burn with the brightest flame_," she said.

He smiled and looked up at her. "That sounds great. Thanks Em."

"De nada," she said with a proud smile before she looked at the clock and gasped. "Shit, we're going to be late for school and Aria hates being late."

Toby widened his eyes and got up and gestured to his appearance. "Help me?"

She smirked. "Sure. I'll make you look presentable for the ladies."

He glared at her. "Em..."

She laughed. "I'm kidding. Sit down while I choose your clothes."

Toby sat down on his bed and wondered what clothes Emily was choosing for him. One of the many cons about being blind was that you didn't know what you were putting on or how people looked like. After the accident in seventh grade Toby had lost his sight, but luckily not his friends. Some people still judged him, but if they did then his friends would stick up for him.

After a few minutes, Emily had chosen a light blue button up, a pair of blue jeans, and Vans.

"Up," she said and Toby stood up and took off his black shirt and eased out of his pajama pants.

Emily helped him button up his shirt, he managed to put on his jeans, and she told him which shoe went on which foot. After fixing up his hair and adding a bit of cologne, Emily smiled and grabbed Toby's school bag and handed it to him.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Wait...where's my-"

"I got it," she said and trotted over to his dresser and opened the first drawer, lifting up the paper that covered the bottom of it, and took out the dog tag and locket before closing it.

She handed them to Toby. "Here."

"Thanks," he said and put them around his neck.

"C'mon! Put your sunglasses in the car!" Emily said and dragged him downstairs and to the door.

"Bye Toby!" his step-mother called.

"Bye Diane!" he called back and closed the door.

They ran outside and hopped in the car. Emily sat down in the front and Toby sat in the back and put on his black sunglasses. The other short brunette turned around and smiled.

"Hey Toby."

"Hey Ar."

"Um, Aria...in case you haven't noticed...we're going to be late for school!" Emily exclaimed.

Aria widened her hazel eyes as she started her car. "Crap! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Not the point! Drive!" they both said.

Aria drove off to the school but pushed on the brakes when Toby yelled her name.

"What Toby?" she asked frustrated.

"I don't have my seat belt on," Toby said and tried to strap himself in.

Both girls groaned and right when Aria heard the click of the seat belt, she sped off again to Rosewood High.

Being best friends since kindergarten, Aria, Emily, and Toby were always attached to the hip. They did everything together at school, outside of school-anywhere really even though one couldn't see. But it wasn't just the three of them, they had a small group. But the three were all closer together than with anyone else, but they had different stories.

Aria was creative and sweet. She always had a positive outlook on everything and never judged anyone for anything. She was that kind of girl you'd want to be friends with and she'd help you make the right decisions. With her parents being divorced and all, Aria was now becoming one of those quiet girls, but she was also the one who caught the popular guy's attention...

Emily was a well-known girl jock since she was on the swim team and was the fastest swimmer. That's one thing she was very committed too. She lived with her mom while her dad was in the military with Toby's dad. Emily lived right across the street from Toby's house and they usually saw each other often.

Toby has a tough life. His dad was in the military with Emily's dad and he always kept the two dog tags that his dad gave him for good luck. His dad was the only family he had left after his mom passed away in the same accident he lost his sight when he was twelve. After her death, Toby's dad remarried to Diane Marshall and she moved in with her daughter Jenna. Toby thought Jenna was cruel and mean by her description and how she acted at first, but he got to know her and realized she had a tough life too and had no intention of ruining his life or anyone else's. But overall, Toby had good friends that cared for him. Even though he couldn't see, he had an interest in carpentry and he was also a musician but no one really knew except his friends.

Parking the car in the school parking lot, the three friends ran through the double doors and to their class before the bell rung. They ran into their seats and right then the bell rung. Mrs. Montgomery finished writing on the chalkboard and turned around and smiled at the class.

"Good morning everyone," she said.

"Good morning," the students replied.

"So...today we're learning about Martin Luther King Jr. and more about him."

As she talked, Toby put in his earphones and played a song. He closed his eyes, bobbing his head to the music and mouthed the lyrics. Aria-whom was sitting next to him-tried to get his attention, but whenever she did, he wouldn't pay her any attention, what-so ever.

"Toby!" she hissed quietly.

As always, he didn't listen. Mrs. Montgomery stopped talking and looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Toby?" she asked.

No answer.

"Toby Cavanaugh?"

Still no answer.

Aria rolled her eyes and got up from her seat and yanked out his earphones and snatched his phone. His eyes widened in annoyance behind his sunglasses and she turned his head towards Mrs. Montgomery and he could sense that she was glaring at him.

"Sorry," he said and grabbed his earphones and phone from Aria and put them in his backpack.

"Tuning out the world again?" Mrs. Montgomery asked.

"No, I was just..." he paused. "...never mind."

Mrs. Montgomery continued with her lesson and Toby turned his head to the window and imagined what everything looked like. It was bright outside today and there were dewdrops sprinkled across Rosewood's plantation. It was raining hard last night, but everything turned around and now it was a peaceful morning. He looked in Aria's direction and smirked at the thought of her thinking of Noel and what he was doing. He could hear Emily texting behind him-probably her girlfriend Samara. Emily had only told Toby and Aria that she was gay since she knew they wouldn't judge her. They had been helping her find an easy way to tell her parents so it would be less difficult to find the right words to say.

Toby told Emily and Aria everything, like..._everything_ no matter how personal it was. One thing people thought when they saw Toby was that since he was blind, he couldn't do anything. Well, that's stereotyping because Toby could _actually_ do many things most blind people can't.

Although Toby couldn't see, he knew by heart how to play instruments since he grew up with them. He also wrote songs on his computer or slate and stylus. But what surprised his friends was that he could do carpentry; he could make a picture frame and not mess up, but it would take him a day or two to finish it. So he had talents and being blind was probably the difficulty level.

The bell rung and everyone got up and packed their stuff before leaving. Toby grabbed his backpack and got up and looped his arm through Emily's as they waited for Aria who was talking to Ella. Since Mrs. Montgomery was Aria's mom, they were allowed to call her by her first name-but Aria just called her 'Mom'-just not during class.

"Okay, thanks Mom," Aria said with a smile.

"Your welcome, bye kids," Ella said waving.

"Bye, have a good day," the three said in unison.

They left the classroom and went over to their lockers which were all next to each other. Aria opened Toby's locker for him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Ar," he said and put his English book away.

"No problem," she said.

They closed their lockers and walked over to their little group of friends who were by Hanna's locker. They waved to them and they smiled.

"Hey guys," Emily said.

"Hey," they said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Noel had come up behind Aria and surprised her. The gang watched as they engaged in some lip locking and smiled at the happy couple. Toby smiled at them, knowing when it was silent they were either kissing or hugging.

The two love-birds broke away and looked at the gang.

"So," Noel began. "Aria and I were going to watch a movie later on today, do you guys want to come?"

"Which movie?" Emily asked.

"_Warm Bodies_," Aria said.

"Oh my God! I've been dying to see that movie! I'm in!" Hanna said and everyone agreed.

"I think I'll pass since I don't watch movies or television," Toby said.

"Why not?" Noel asked.

"Well, both require _vision_ and in case you've been living in a cave for the past five years, I _can't_ see," Toby explained in a 'duh' tone.

Noel nodded. "Oh right, sorry Tobes."

"It's okay-" before Toby could finish his sentence, the bell rung.

"We're all late!" Hanna said.

"Well...bye!" they all said in unison and went off to their other classes.

* * *

Aria and Toby walked up the stairs to the band room and sat down in their seats. Mr. Grayson let the class have free play, so the band room was filled with different noises. Aria began to play the guitar, while Toby sat there-listening to the instruments.

"Aren't you gonna play, Tobes?" Aria asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really in the mood."

She placed the guitar beside her chair and grabbed his hand. "What's wrong? You're usually happy and cheerful in this class."

Toby sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just...tired."

"Of what?" she asked.

"Tired of being useless. I know it's a random thought, but it's been on my mind lately."

"You're not useless, Toby."

"Aria," Toby began sternly. "Two weeks ago you fell down the stairs and twisted your wrist and I couldn't help you because I'm blind. What if one of our friends got hit by a car and I was there and I couldn't push them out of the way? I can't do anything right in this condition. I just..."

She squeezed his hand. "What?"

"I just want to do something that can benefit all of us. I don't want to be blind Toby Cavanaugh anymore."

"Toby, you're special. I mean, it's not everyday you can see a bl-" she paused, trying to find the right word. "Person like you who can play an instrument, write songs, and do carpentry in this condition."

He scoffed. "Person _like me_."

Aria sighed and shoved the guitar into his hands. "Play."

"What?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Play one of your songs."

"Aria, I can't-"

"Yes you _can_. Show people what they're missing out on."

"No."

"Yes."

"Aria, I don't _want_ too."

"You can and you _will_."

"Another time, please?"

She sighed again and nodded. "Fine. But next time when I ask you'll do it. Promise?"

"Promise," he said and handed her the guitar back. "But you still owe me that song from last time."

She groaned, but smiled. "Fine."

Aria strummed the guitar and began to sing.

_Hold on cause I'm letting go_  
_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_  
_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_  
_Cause all I see is an open door_  
_And I see where it's leading me_  
_All of this energy been bottled up way too long_  
_It's powerful, powerful_  
_You see what I'm getting at_  
_I'm ready for all of that_  
_If I'm not a star, you're blind_

_I've got rings on my fingers  
And glitter in my hair  
I bought a one-way ticket  
And I just got here  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I've got high heel stilettos  
And I'm kicking in doors  
And kissing your ass ain't what my lipstick's for  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town  
I'm gonna run this town  
Run this town tonight_

She stopped and looked at him. "That's all I've got."

Toby raised his eyebrows and clapped. "That was great, Aria!"

"Really? It wasn't too cheesy?" she asked.

"Cheesy? It was anything but cheesy! It was amazing!"

"Thanks Toby," she said and smiled.

Mr. Grayson looked up at Aria and Toby and thought for a moment. Aria had an amazing voice; she could qualify for the program. But Toby. He had never heard Toby sing or play and instrument in the class before, but by the looks of Aria trying to force him to play the guitar, it looked like there was something more to Toby. He'd have to somehow get Toby to audition for the program as well. But he knew Toby well enough to know he was just as stubborn as anyone, so getting him to audition would be difficult.

Toby still couldn't keep the thought of being "_useless_" out of his mind. Even though he could do things that most blind people couldn't do, he still felt like another blind person. He just wanted to be normal like his friends and do things other kids his age could do and not need help. He wanted to be the helper and look out for his friends..._literally_. He always wondered what his life would be like if he didn't go to Black Friday that night with his mom. Would she still be alive? Would he have been able to see today? Or was that accident fate? He wouldn't know.

_Why can't I be normal? Why can't I have a normal life? _He thought to himself.

The bell rung, signaling that it was lunch and everyone packed up and exited out the room. Aria and Toby stayed a little longer and cleaned up-putting the instruments in their respectful spots in the class.

"Aria, Toby? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Grayson asked.

"Sure," they both said and made their way over to his desk.

"What do you want to talk about, Mr. G?" Toby asked.

"Well," he began. "There's this program and it's for students with amazing talents. And I want you two to be in it."

"Um, what's this program called?" Aria asked.

"It's called '_The Rhythmic Voices_'. It's the number one arts private arts program and it's in Philadelphia. Are you interested in it?"

"I'm hooked!" Aria said excitedly.

"No thanks, I'm good," Toby said.

"Why not?" Mr. Grayson asked.

"Because," Toby began. "I have no talent and even if I did no one's gonna accept a blind dude who lost his mom in a car accident and has his dad in the military."

"That's not true-"

"It is, Aria! God, don't you people understand? I'm _useless_! Now, I'm just going to get lunch," Toby snapped before yanking out of Aria's hold and walked away from her.

He located his belongings and picked them up before grabbing his walking stick and stormed out of the class. Aria grabbed her things and said 'bye' to Mr. Grayson before running after Toby. She spotted him going down the stairs and saw him being tripped by Sean Ackard. Toby tumbled down the stairs all the way to the bottom and earned a round of laughter and pointing by the students in the hallways. Aria ran down the stairs and kneeled down next to him.

"Toby," she said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" he asked and pointed to his bottom lip, which was bleeding from the impact.

Aria glared up at Sean, who was at the top of the stairs laughing. "You're such an ass, Sean."

"Awe, Montgomery's sticking up for blind boy. How sweet," Sean said in a girly voice, making everyone laugh.

"You're messed up," she snapped.

"Not as messed up as Cavanaugh's life," Sean said and walked away with his group, howling with laughter.

"God, I swear I wanna kill him," Aria mumbled.

Toby got up and Aria handed him his bag and walking stick. Without speaking, he walked away from her. She frowned and trotted after him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face her.

"What is with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Toby-"

"Look," he began loudly. "Maybe I want to do things on my own without anyone's help. Just stop and leave me alone."

She sighed. "Whatever, Toby."

They walked away from each other, but unlike Toby, Aria wasn't mad. She was upset, yes, but it was just Toby's mood swings. One day he'll be mad and rude, and then the next he'll be sweet and cheerful. She knew he was just confused and felt like he was alone, but all she wanted was for him to understand that he wasn't alone. People _did_ care about him, they just didn't know how to express it.

As she was walking down the hall, Aria saw a poster for the program Mr. Grayson was talking about. She scanned it carefully:

_Do you ever want to be something more than what you are? Have you ever felt different in a bad way and to be in a good way? Do you want your dreams to come true? Well, come and audition for "The Rhythmic Voices" private program! Here, you'll go through training with your talent to become the best of the best. Anyone with a unique talent is welcome, no matter what condition. Stop dreaming and make things become reality!_

This was what Toby needed. He could actually _be_ _someone_ he's always wanted to be. And Aria was gonna make sure that dream of his became his reality. But little did she know, that reality was going to be turned upside down.

* * *

**_All righty! Thanks for reading the first chapter of TRVOL&F! I was originally gonna go a different way with this story, but then this idea popped up in my head. And yes, Spencer will be in this story, but not until the third chapter or so since that's apart of the storyline. The two songs that were featured in this story was "Hall Of Fame" by The Script and "Run This Town" by Lucy Hale. I hopped you enjoyed this chapter, and feedback would be nice to see if I should continue, but not necessary ;-) Again, thank you and have a good day!_**

**_-E.V._**


End file.
